Deep Slasher
The , is Kamen Rider Deep Specter's personal weapon accessed through the use of the Deep Specter Ghost Eyecon. It is a redeco of the Sunglasseslasher, and as such retains similar, if not entirely the same, functions of the Sunglasseslasher. This weapon, just like the Gan Gun Hand, can be summoned from the Ghost Driver. Like the former as well, should it be destroyed, Specter can simply summon another copy of it. Design The Deep Slasher is composed of the following parts: * - The Deep Slasher's blade. It is composed of , and is coated with special particles that can decompose almost anything it comes into contact with. By utilising heat and light energy, energy blades can be formed to slash enemies. * - The Deep Slasher's gun barrel. It houses an inbuilt output adjustment device, and by changing the properties of the plasma energy bullets generated by the Deep Slasher can adjust their power and range. Depending on adjustment, the Quantum Depth Barrel can shoot out a single point of concentrated beam, attacks akin to a flame-like radiation, etc. * - The silver nub at the base of the Quantum Inferno, it is an aiming correction device that aids the user in aiming. It cooperates with the Decider Grip to adjust the weapon's behaviour at time of deathblows. * - The main body. It is mainly composed of two chambers, called the , each one having room to fit in a single Eyecon. The High Blender Furnace, extracts, blends and amplifies the energies from inserted Eyecons, allowing extremely powerful deathblows. The High Blender Furnace's output is 1.5x stronger than the Sunglasseslasher's Blender Furnace. * - The 'lens' part of the Deep Slasher in the form of sunglasses. It is a safety unit that allows access to the Dual Eye Sockets, and prevents any energy from leaking out during deathblows. * - The Deep Slasher's trigger. By releasing the trigger during deathblows, all energy inside the weapon is released with an intense light emission, and a special technique with tremendous power is activated. * - The Deep Slasher's handle. It has a function of controlling the centre of gravity in the weapon according to the user's movement, stabilising the weapon's behaviour and accuracy at the time of attack. Additionally, there is a plasma energy bullet-generating device inside of it, and can generate a whopping amount of plasma energy bullets within a short period of time. * - The axis upon which the Quantum Inferno and Quantum Depth Barrel are located, it changes the Sunglasseslasher between Sword and Blaster Modes. The Thrust Switcher also controls the flow of energy throughout the weapon, distributing it as needed. Users *'Kamen Rider Deep Specter' **Makoto Fukami **Copy Makoto *Kamen Rider Necrom (Ghost Episode 35) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Heisei Generations) History During their battle against the assembled Gammaizers, Deep Specter lent the Deep Slasher to Kamen Rider Necrom. Accessing Tenkatoitsu Damashii, Kamen Rider Ghost wielded the Deep Slasher alongside the Sunglasseslasher as he destroyed the Hatena Bugster. Modes Just like Ghost's Sunglasseslasher, the Deep Slasher has two basic modes, which can be interchangeably used in battle. * : The default mode of the Deep Slasher. First appears in episode 28. * : To utilize this mode, Specter must rotate the blade portion of the Deep Slasher. Deep Slasher Sword.png|Sword Mode Deep Slasher Blaster.png|Blaster Mode Finishers To activate the Deep Slasher's different named Omega Drive finishers, Specter must raise the Deep Slasher's namesake sunglasses, then load two Eyecons into the chambers of the Deep Slasher, making it chant , then lower the sunglasses. If one of those loaded Eyecons happens to be the Deep Specter Eyecon, it will instead chant . It will also add a "Giga" to the Omega Drive attacks. After loading two Eyecons into the Blender Furnace chambers of the Deep Slasher, Specter pulls and pushes the lever of the Ghost Driver to enhance his weapon's finisher. *Sword Mode: **'Giga Omega Giri (Specter and Deep Specter)': The blade is enshrouded by Manganese violet flames that then heat up the blade to allow a white-hot slash. *Blaster Mode: **'Giga Omega Dama (Specter and Deep Specter)': The barrel is enshrouded by Manganese violet flames that then travels to the muzzle to allow a white-hot stream of fire that burns even in space. In Deep Nobunaga Damashii, the barrel shoots a huge white and Manganese blue fireball that can easily melt a Gamma Ultima's tough armor. *An alternate version of the finishers above is the deadly-powered finishers of Sin Specter, done by pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver once. The resulting finisher may vary depending on the Deep Slasher's mode. ** : Using the Deep Slasher in Sword Mode, Specter performs a more powerful version of the (Giga) Omega Giri. ** : Using the Deep Slasher in Blaster Mode, Specter performs a more powerful version of the (Giga) Omega Dama. DT Mega Omega Giri.png|Giga Omega Giri (Deep Tutankhamun (Specter & Deep Specter)) Greed Slash.png|Greed Slash Deep Nobunaga Giga Omega Dama.png|Giga Omega Dama (Deep Nobunaga (Specter & Deep Specter)) Wrath Flame.png|Wrath Flame Notes *The standby tune before the Deep Slasher initiates a finisher is a rock remix of the Sunglasseslasher's own standby tune. *The "(Mega) Hageshi" standby tune of this weapon is similar to Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron's standby tune before initiating a Tire Blending. *This is the only Ghost weapon where the finisher names are in Japanese rather than English. *As evidenced in a toy review, due to the similarity between this weapon and the Sunglasseslasher, the Deep Specter Eyecon can be inserted into the Sunglasseslasher, and the Toucon Boost Eyecon can be inserted into the Deep Slasher, making the two weapons' exclusive Eyecons compatible with each other's weapons. The standby noise, however, remains unchanged (the Deep Slasher treats the Toucon Boost Eyecon as the Deep Specter Eyecon, and vice versa with the Sunglasseslasher treating the Deep Specter Eyecon as the Toucon Boost Eyecon). Appearances Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Form-exclusive Weapons